Strange Possibilities
by Vamp Doll
Summary: After returning to La Push from being gone for about six years, witch, and Quilueute wolf, Michelle Roberts finally joins her brothers in the pack, turning the pack upside down. Everything they believed changes fast when she imprints on Jacob...and more..


**_Michelle Roberts was born in La Push, WA to mother Elizabeth Clearwater and father Jackson Roberts. When Michelle was 6, her parents passed away in a terrible car accident, and her godfather Billy ****Black and his wife Sara took her in. Three years afterward, Sara passed away in a car accident also. _**

**_**_**_Michelle, Billy's son Jacob, and Jacob's two friends Quil Atera and Embry Call grew up together, and were almost inseparable. Michelle and Jacob were closest of them all. Jacob was there for her when she needed him and vice versa. Everyone on the reservation knew how close Jacob and Michelle were, and when you saw one of them, the other wasn't too far behind._**_**_**

**_**_**_This all changed when Michelle turned 11. She suddenly disappeared off of the reservation, and Billy assured everyone she was okay. It was all everyone could talk about for months, and even after many years, it was still a hot topic. Where did the young, orphaned girl go? What happened to her? She was such a sweet girl. How could she disappear without a trace?_**_**_**

**_**_**_The truth was, Michelle was a witch. When she turned 11, she got a letter from a wizardry school on the east coast, and she couldn't turn it down. She, excitedly, left La Push and moved to the east coast. Michelle loved wizardry school, but there was always something she missed about home. _**_**_**

**_**_**_Afraid she wouldn't want to return to school after the summer, Michelle traveled with her father's friend, her Charms professor, during the summer months. When she got older, she traveled alone. _**_**_**

**_**_**_A few months before her sixteenth birthday, Michelle phased for the first time. Afraid and confused, and remembering hearing the Quileute legends back home, Michelle called her godfather Billy, whom she had kept in touch with over the years. Billy explained to her what was going on and insisted she return to La Push. Michelle refused to go back to La Push so soon, she wanted to finish her schooling._**_**_**

**_**_**_Months later, Michelle had learned to control her phasing, and she set off to take a trip during her winter holidays to Alaska. There she met the "vegetarian" vampires of the Cullen and Denali families. She knew they should be her enemies, but Michelle hit it off with Alice Cullen very quickly. They, soon, became great friends._**_**_**

**_**_**_After Michelle returned to school, people in a near by town started being killed. The reports said it was an animal attack, but Michelle knew exactly what it was...vampires. Michelle called Alice, her husband Jasper, and their brother Emmett to help. She, with the help of the Cullens, killed the vampire._**_**_**

**_**_**_Shook by the shock of what happened, Michelle, with suggestion of Alice, returned home to La Push...  
><em>**_**_**

"You must remember, stay away from Jacob as much as you can," Billy said to me as I walked out the door.

I was finally home where I belong, back in La Push. Not to say wizarding school wasn't fun, at first, but I just felt completely alone. Dealing with this whole wolf thing by myself was hell. Yeah, I had learned to control it, but still, I needed to be around the pack.

I was happy to be at home, that is, until I was told I had to stay away from Jake. I mean, come on, Jacob and I grew up together, he and I were always there for each other, why would I want to hurt him? All Billy could say to that was, "Emily. When you see Emily…"

I sighed to myself, oh well, Jacob will change over in due time. Billy seems to think so, and according to him, so does Sam.

Speaking of Sam…the pack was waiting on me. It seems there was a shock to know I was back, not to mention the shock of a girl phasing into one of the wolves. The guys were anticipating seeing me, I hear I've kinda become a legend around this place. Disappearing without a trace, without a word, with reassurance from one of the elders of the tribe that you are okay definitely gives you a lot of attention around here.

"Michelle, is that you?" I heard a voice call, breaking me out of my train of thought.

I turned quickly and gasped, "Jacob?" He was beautiful, his hair had grown over the years, and it was draped down his back and tied back out of his face. His arms were huge, he was huge, and oh so beautiful…Has he always been this gorgeous? All I wanted to do was run into his arms and never let go.

"You're back!" he shouted and ran over to me, taking me in his arms, breaking me out of my trance. It was right where I wanted to be, but as soon as I let myself think, all I could hear was Billy's words.

"Yeah," I said, reluctantly taking myself out of his grip quickly, but not quick enough to hurt his feelings. "I'm back," I said, putting a few feet between us. I was too afraid to find out exactly what it was about Emily that caused Billy to warn me.

"You look great," he grinned.

"Um, thanks," I grinned back, dazed at his beauty.

A howl in the distance, a howl only I could hear, broke me out of my daze and put me back on track.

"Can we do this whole catching up thing later? I've got a prior engagement that I can't break. I'll see you around," I said and ran off quickly. I knew I would regret it later, it was harsh.

As soon as I got into the woods, and out of site I phased.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your damn horses!" I thought, knowing the others would hear me.

"Ah, you imprinted on Jacob," I heard Sam's voice laugh in my head.

"This is just too damn weird!" Paul's voice said.

"What?" Jared laughed.

"Oh come on! Not only is she the only girl in history to become one of the wolves in the tribe, she imprints too! What next? Oh, if she's killed a bloodsucker already, I'm gonna be so pissed!" Paul replied.

"Be nice Paul," Sam said seriously.

"Can we continue this at my house guys? In human form please, I don't want paw prints staining my new floors." I thought back with a laugh.

"If it makes you feel anymore comfortable, then of course," Sam replied.

I phased back as I reached the front porch of my house and sat on one of the swings on the big wrap around porch. So, I imprinted on Jacob. It didn't really surprise me any, it seems we've been destined to be with each other since childhood. No wonder he was the thing I missed the most about home.

"Well, look at you!" I heard Sam's voice call from a distance.

I jumped up and smiled. "Hello boys," I said as they approached the porch. Sam was in the middle with Paul on his right, Embry his left, and Jared on his far right.

"Billy was right," Sam smiled as he walked up to me with open arms, "you really have grown up!"

I laughed as we hugged, "So you have been talking about me!"

"Welcome back home," Jared laughed and hugged me next.

"Thanks Jared," I grinned.

Paul was next in line. He looked me up and down. I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, but I was taught it's rude to just get into people's heads (like I really cared anyways). "So," he finally said, "_have_ you killed any vampires?"

"May-be," I smiled playfully.

"Well I was going to hate you, but you're just too damn cute to hate," he laughed and bear hugged me.

"Um thanks?" I giggled.

Embry was last, but definitely not least. He was waiting patiently to greet me. When he finally got to me, I couldn't wait any longer, I ambushed him.

"Oh my god Embry! I've missed you so, so much!" I gasped as I hugged him. I held on and didn't want to let go.

"I've missed you too Michelle!" whispered. He held onto me just as I did to him.

I felt a wetness on my face and realized I was crying. I never realized I'd have such a reaction to Embry, he was one of my best friends, yes, but I just never realized how much I had missed him. Nor did I realize how…_hot_ he was, like oh my god, so _hot_!

I held onto him a few seconds longer and, then, reluctantly, pulled away. We were both crying. I laughed and wiped his tears away, he did the same for me.

"Where have you been?" he said.

"That's what I wanna know!" Jared added.

"Why don't all of you come in so we can sit and talk?" I said. I opened the door and ushered them into my living room.

"And where the hell did you get the money for this house?" Paul spoke up as we were settling in.

"Yeah, you come back after being gone for six years, disappearing without a trace, I may add, and you're rich too?" Jared added.

"Paul, Jared, you're being rude, stop!" Sam spoke up.

I giggled, "It's okay Sam. I can't blame them for being curious. It's my fault, really. I should've come home sooner, or have visited, at least."

"But where did you _go_?" Embry said.

"Yeah, did you go off to a different country and become famous or something?" Jared added.

I laughed, "No!"

"Did you get sent off to some special school?" Paul asked.

"Something like that," I replied.

"You weren't really bad, so it wasn't some kind of punishment was it?" he questioned.

I laughed again, "No, no, nothing like that!"

"Well what then?" they all asked in unison, except Sam, who seemed to be respecting my privacy.

"It was a school for the….gifted," I said, hesitantly, I wasn't quite sure if I was really read to tell, "Yeah…the gifted."

"The 'gifted'?" Paul questioned with a suspicious eye.

"What kind of 'gift'?" Jared added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I might as well tell them. We _are_ a pack, a band of brothers…and sister. I let out a sigh, "I was attending a school for witches and wizards."

The three of them started laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"I think she's serious guys," Sam spoke up as he stared at me.

"You are, aren't you?" Embry said seriously. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I don't think he has since he arrived.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. "Yes," I whispered, "I am."

"You're a witch?" Jared questioned. "Witches exist?"

"Of course they do! Vampires exist, we exist, why not witches?" Embry answered.

"Billy said we are lucky you came home. Now I know why," Sam said.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. I needed you guys. I felt so alone. Billy told me everything I needed to know on the phone, but he insisted I come home. I refused, for a bit, and then I realized I _really_ needed to come home. Especially after I killed that vampire."

"I'm still pretty pissed you've killed one!" Paul spoke up.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous because I, the first girl to ever become a wolf, killed a vampire before any of you have!" I grinned.

"All by yourself!" he growled.

"Umm hmm," I grinned. Okay, not exactly by myself. I had help, help I didn't want them to know about. "Mortal enemy" help, vampire help. The last thing I needed was the pack to think I was a traitor.

It's not like these vampires are bad, they're good vampires. They don't feed off of humans, they stick to a strictly animal diet. Actually, they have a treaty with the tribe.

"You've changed so much," Embry added. He still hadn't looked away from me.

I laughed nervously, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Embry opened his mouth to speak, but Paul interrupted, "It's a good thing, a _very_ good thing."

"Oh my God Paul, stop hitting on her!" Jared shrieked, punching Paul in the stomach in the process.

Embry shot Paul a dirty look, and finally replied to me. "You have become a very beautiful woman," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. I found myself moving closer and closer to Embry. We were face to face, and everyone was staring with confused looks on their faces. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him more than anything else I've ever wanted to do in my life.

I, aware that every eye in the room was on me, hugged Embry instead of kissing him. When we touched I felt a spark run through my body. I quickly pulled back to look at him, and he gave me the same look I felt myself giving him. I felt our names running through the others' minds, and I just couldn't help myself anymore.

"What the hell?" Paul thought.

"This is impossible! There's no way she could imprint on both of them!" Jared thought.

"How the hell is this happening? Embry imprinted on Michelle? Michelle imprinted on Embry…._and _Jacob?" Sam thought.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Everyone was really staring at me then. Embry had no idea what was going on, all he did was stare at me and keep his arms around my waist. The others' stared at me with a mix of fear and confusion. I realized as soon as they did that they knew I could read their thoughts.

"Oh great!" Paul said aloud, "Now our thoughts aren't safe in human form too?"

"What?" Jared shrieked, "You think it too?"

I felt my stomach rising in my throat in guilt and a hint of fear. I wasn't used to people knowing my secrets like this.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, breaking myself from Embry's grip and running for the door.

I didn't let anyone's words stop me. I ran out the door, leapt down all of the steps in one bound, and ran towards the woods. I was quickly becoming blinded by tears, and the familiar heated, trembling feeling was taking me over.

I was stopped in my tracks with a loud smack. The trembling stopped, and I tried to clear my eyes to see what I had just ran into.

"Ow!" a familiar voice boomed, "Michelle? Are you okay?"

I blinked quickly, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Shit!

"Jacob?" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"You left so quickly, I got worried. I got my friend Bella to bring me to your house. I don't know what shocks me more, seeing the house that sits in the old one's place, or seeing you. Then, you kinda came running my way out of nowhere and ran into me. Is everything okay?"

"Jacob," I said quietly, trying to reign my thoughts in. How the hell did he manage to sneak away without Billy knowing? What the hell is going on with me? How the hell did I imprint on Jacob _and _Embry? And how the hell did Embry imprint on me too? What next? Was I going to run into Quil and imprint on him too?

"Jacob," I whispered, "you shouldn't be here."

I felt the pack's human eyes on my back. They had, at some point, made their way outside. Now, there were cautiously watching Jacob and me, making sure he nor I did anything stupid.

Jacob looked behind me, and saw the guys watching us from a distance. He looked down let out a short, scoff-like laugh. He shook his head, smiling coldly as he did.

"Of course," he whispered as he continued his shaking and smiling. "Of course," he whispered again, bitterly.

It wasn't until he dropped my arms that I realized he was holding onto me. He seemed to be walking away more quickly when I realized he let me go.

"Jacob!" I tried to yell, but only managed to let out a whisper.

I felt a big, warm hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see Sam looking at me sympathetically. He tightened his grip affably and let go.

"I'm just as confused as you are right now, Michelle," he whispered, "and I know how hard it is to stay away from someone you love, but you have to keep your distance. Jacob is going to be one of us soon, and Billy, I, and the rest of the elders think it's best for you to wait to tell him. I know it's going to be hard, but I, and the rest of the pack, am here for you.

"I'm not sure what's going on with the whole imprinting thing, but I know that you have imprinted on Embry and Jacob. I am willing to be my life on it, that's how sure I am of it. I am, also, sure that Embry has imprinted on you. I don't know if Jacob will, we will all just have to wait and see, but I have a funny feeling he will.

"All of this is really crazy, I know, but we will just have to figure it out, okay? Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be alright."

With that Sam put his arms around me and hugged me as if I was his little sister. He sighed, and pulled away, then put our foreheads together.

"I'm really glad you've come home," he thought as hard as he could, hoping I'd hear him. "I'm happy that I now have a little sister."

I looked up through my lashes and smiled. Never in my life had I ever felt a stronger sense of family in my sixteen, almost seventeen, years. "I'm glad I came home too," I thought back.

He laughed, and said aloud, "Of course you can send your thoughts to me."

I busted out laughing, myself. "Of course I can!"

"What else can you do?" Jared spoke up. He, Paul, and Embry had walked up behind Sam and me at some point during Sam's talk.

Embry walked to my side and laced his fingers within mine. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and quickly kissed me on my lips. I felt myself blushing, knowing the other's were staring at us. I couldn't help myself, though, I leaned in and kissed him again. It wasn't quick this time, though, it was slow and sweet.

"Stop making out and answer my damn question!" Jared said playfully trying to sound rude.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Where do I even begin?"


End file.
